Warriors: The Coming Storm
by Mossberry
Summary: Young Dawnpaw lives in the perfect clan. Echoclan. But when she goes out to train, she finds some strange things, and possibly stopped an ambush! Now she's afraid for her friends and her clan because a terrible war is on the way.


Echoclan. The perfect place to be. It had shady trees, and on the other side, there were beautiful grasslands. A small number of cats lived in this land. The leader, the deputy, a medicine cat, a few warriors, some queens, kits, and a good amount of apprentices.

A young silver she-cat stood in the middle of the open camp. Her coat was soft and silky, and her eyes were an ice blue. She didn't speak. Instead, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She ate a small mouse, gulping the small rodent down. A large tabby tom padded up behind her. His fur was neat and his front claws were large. The she-cat looked at his green eyes, which seemed to blaze with green fire. He opened his mouth to speak to the she-cat. "Dawnpaw, it is time for training." Dawnpaw looked at him as if she didn't understand for a moment. Then she remembered. _I told him I would train with him today! _In an instant, the tom flicked his tail to her, beckoning her to follow. A swift breeze nearly blew Dawnpaw off her paws. "Ashfrost, where are we?" She asked, realizing that the forest around her wasn't so familiar. "I wanted to visit an old friend before we went to train, after all, the barn is near the training grounds!" Ashfrost mewed, sounding slightly annoyed. Dawnpaw winced, feeling the cold breeze whip at her again. _This doesn't make any sense. _She thought, desperately trying to keep up with Ashfrost. She then saw a handsome young tom. He was all black, and larger than Ashfrost. His eyes glowed an ocean blue, his ear was slightly chipped, and his face had a large scar under his eye.

"Ammo, it's been such a long time!" Ashfrost mewed. Despite Ammo's almost scary looks, he replied in a calm and gentle way. " Yes old friend, it has, and I am so glad to see you again." Dawnpaw realized he was staring at her. His eyes were soft, as he glanced at her. "Could I offer you any prey? There's plenty at the barn." He said, his tone ever so slightly quite. Ashfrost shook his head. "We have a long day of training ahead of us." He said. Ammo sighed sadly. "I should have figured you were going to the training grounds. I really wish you could have stayed longer." Dawnpaw looked at the tom and her eyes softened. _I wish we could stay longer too. _Ammo looked at her for a long time. "I hope to see you again soon."

As the cats neared the training grounds, Ashfrost lifted his head, sniffing the air. Dawnpaw wondered what he was searching for. "Don't move." He said, taking a step onto the dirt. "They found us!" said a voice. "Should we call off the ambush?" Asked another. "Of course not! Just take out these two and we can get on with it!" Another voice snapped. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. _We just can't catch a break! _She thought. The bushes began to shake, and the leaves parted to reveal cats. "Swiftclan!" Ashfrost spat, digging his sharp claws into the earth. "What about it?" A tall she-cat hissed. "Bananastar, why are you here?" Ashfrost asked calmly. "Bananastar?" Dawnpaw snickered. The she-cat sighed "I swallowed a whole banana when I was a kit, forget it ever happened." "We're here for an ambush!" A tortoiseshell apprentice mewed. Bananastar silenced her. "Kill them." She mewed calmly as if the phrase was something she said often. Her warriors lunged at the Echoclan cats, gripping their fur as if they were prey. Dawnpaw desperately yowled for help. All of a sudden the silhouette of a cat appeared above her, and it pounced onto the cat holding her down. She then saw the cat from out of shadows. _Ammo?_ He threw the Swiftclan cats off of Ashfrost and clawed at their sides. He let out a blood-curdling yowl and the other cats retreated. The only scratches on him were his old scars. Dawnpaw stared at him in awe. "Show off." Ashfrost snorted. Ammo looked at him, offended. "A simple thank you would be fine." Instantly, Dawnpaw raced up to him. "How did you do that? Do you have powers? Are you evil? Can you-" Ammo shushed her with his tail. She had a million questions. No, not a million. A billion, maybe even a trillion! But those were questions for another time. Swiftclan had started a war with Echoclan, and Dawnpaw could do nothing about it.


End file.
